theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up
is the first book written and illustrated by James Rallison also known as TheOdd1sOut, released on July 31, 2018. The publisher is TarcherPerigee. Most of the chapters are based on fan-favorite TheOdd1sOut animations, while a few chapters are brand-new material. Synopsis James tells some stories about growing up: from art class with his twin sister Faith to what being in middle school locker room was like, all the way up to spending a year in college. Plot Chapter 1: Why I'm Bad at Art (and Why Being Bad at Something Shouldn't Stop You) Based on: Reacting to my old art When it comes to art, everyone starts out bad and while some stay that way, other people improve, but improvement comes from a lot of practice. Children do not want to hear that being at artist takes too much work, so their parents always tell them that they are great artists, not because they are, but just to be nice. One of James' early drawings was a "beautiful portrait of a person." He lost the original copy, but he re-created it for the book and added all the minor details that were the original drawing (smudge, standing straight, two frogs). When the teacher hung the kids' pictures on the wall, she hung James' drawing upside down. James' twin sister Faith had much more artistic talent. While she did realistic drawings of cats and dogs, James drew "Chicken Godzilla." In junior high, James tried to impress a girl who was a fan of Twilight, by drawing a comic about people watching the movie. In the comic, someone complained that the movie did not make any sense and that Bella should have called Edward, and other scenes the people were watching are Robert Pattinson (Edward) shirtless, and Bella running through a fountain. James gave the original comic to the girl, then redrew a new version of it (shown in the book) and showed it to his friends. Their reactions were unknown. Since then, James began drawing six comic strips every week and showed them to his friends in class. One teacher crumpled up some of his strips due to disrupting the class. James considered his friends' comments about the comics his "first positive review." People started calling James the "comic guy." Soon, James wanted to make drawing comics his career. When he said that he wanted to be a cartoonist when he grew up, his parents were "completely supportive", saying "You're going to college, son." James' hard work proves that talent is "90% determination, 10% bad luck, 3% not paying attention." James' drawings eventually became all over the internet. Harry the Moth Based on: Harry the Moth James is not really a fan of insects, but he does not mind ladybugs (except "Gentleman bugs"). For some reason, most people choose butterflies as their favorite bug and think they are better than moths. There are children's books about butterflies used as metaphors of change. Some people catch them with nets, collect them, and impale them onto boards for display. Moths are basically the "white trash version of butterflies." Moths like flying to bright light so much, even deadly bug zappers. They even eat clothes. The state James lived in, Arizona has not only normal moths but also large white-lined sphinx moths. One night, when James was five, a white-lined sphinx moth was hanging out at the porch light on his porch. Then when someone opened the door, the moth got in. The next morning, James and Faith found him lying on the kitchen windowsill and put him into a jar, keeping him as a pet. Faith named the moth Harry even though he was not hairy. They put leaves in the jar, which would have been better "if he was still a caterpillar". Their mother, who was not thrilled, suggested taking Harry to kindergarten the next day so that he can be the class pet. So that was what they did, and it impressed the class. The kindergarten teacher did not think it was a smart idea to have a class pet who could not live throughout the school year, so she decided that the class could take Harry outside and release him in a lesson about nature. A possible reason for that suggestion was so that she would not have to lie that the moth is sleeping if the moth died. At recess, when the teacher released Harry, she had to shake the jar for the moth to get out. 10 seconds after Harry flew out of the jar, a bird swooped down and ate it, terrifying the whole class. So the teacher had to give them a lecture about how nature is scarier in real life than in movies. At home, Faith told their mother what happened, and the mother got really "emotional". Chapter 3: How to Be Cool (in Seventh Grade) New story. Seventh grade is similar to "that awkward halfway-in-between time of a frog's life cycle" when a frog grows arm-buds but has not lost its tail yet. Seventh grade is also the first grade to no longer be in elementary school but still not be an adult yet. In elementary school, everything is the same (same teacher, same class, same kids), but in junior high, there were multiple teachers and different people in most classes. When James first started junior high, he was still in "elementary school mode, finding the easiest way to do things and not caring what other people though. Like most people, James went to PE (Physical Education) class, but he should have taken band class instead. In PE, James wanted to fit in with the other kids, then he realized that being cool is about what clothes to wear. Until then, he used to wear basketball shorts under jeans so that he would not have to switch pants and risk being seen in his underwear. James got "this cool thing mastered" and learned some good tips to be cool: 1. Wear low socks. 2. Wear skinny jeans with holes in them. 3. Wear something with a skull in it. 4. Don't run to be in front of the lunch line. 5. Wear an "I'm cool" shirt. One of the popular girls in class invited James to her thirteenth party. 13 is the age to legally become a teenager just because the word ends with "teen". It was a pool party in the backyard of the girls huge house. Since the pool ran right up next to a lake, stray ducks could sometimes glide around. The pool party meant that James was going to be shirtless, but there were three problems with that: 1. He has an indented chest. 2. He had stretch marks across his back. 3. He had no abs. Because of those problems, James did sit-ups every night, then during the party, he wore a towel hanging over his shoulder and covering his chest and back. Then he would hop into the pool and never get out. Oddly enough, Faith was not invited. Chapter 4: Perks of Being the Younger Brother New story. James has an older brother named Luke, and they are polar opposites. While James wanted to be a cartoonist, Luke, partly jokingly, said that he wanted to be an assassin. Luke was much bigger, faster, stronger, more mature, and generally better than James. When James was a high school freshman, Luke was a senior. One of Luke's football teammates told James that he's not as muscular as Luke, and James said, "Neither are you." Older brothers have better privileges than younger brothers, like being Player 1 in video games. Older brothers are also more responsible, so whenever James and Luke get in trouble, Luke would take the blame. Luke loved sugary things like cookies and candy. One day when James was seven and Luke was 10, their parents forgot to lock the closet like they usually did to protect sweets, and Luke found a huge three-pound bag of Skittles. He believed that he would get away with eating all the Skittles if there was nothing in the crime, but he had to all get rid of the evidence. He and James ate all the skittles in the bag together. When their mother came home, at first she did not notice any evidence (the missing bag, multicolored tongues), but she found out when James threw up rainbow-colored barf. For punishment, Luke had to pull weeds in the backyard while James lied on his bed and recover. This was another time when James and Luke got in trouble. When Luke wanted to be an assassin, one of the video games he liked to play was Prince of Persia, and the main character in the game does parkour stunts like running up and across walls and doing back-flips. Trying to imitate the character, Luke tried to run across the wall around the stairwell but his foot went through the wall. James went to his room to grab a "Keep Calm and Carry On" poster to tape it over the hole, just in time for their mother to begin heading downstairs. Luke and James pretended that the poster looked good there, and the mother said, "I thought it looked better in your room". Later, the mother took down the poster and found the hole, and once again the yard was free of weeds for the next several weeks. Chapter 5: Freshman Year: Accidentally Dating My Sister (Not Clickbait) Based on: Freshman Year of Preparatory School James regretted going to high school, but he had to because of the educational system. James was not totally social, which luckily, let him use plenty of time to draw comics. There were a few parties James went to where all they did was play Magic: The Gathering, watch Disney movies and drink soda. High School in real life is not like one of those musical movies like High School Musical, and in Arizona, there are no lockers. James went to a preparatory school in ninth grade where he had to wear uniforms and wake up early, and there were lockers. The school was so small that all the students knew each other. When James and Faith went to the school and their mother picked up their schedules, they were not expecting to be stuck together in every class. It turns out, their mother request that they be together because she did not think they each could handle high school alone, even though they were in the same classes until second grade. After that they split up so that they would not have to see each other every single day. Initially, they both were not happy about being together, but soon they decided to accept it and stay in the same section. After the shock wore off, James realized that there were advantages for sharing classes with Faith who was more responsible. She "helped" him with homework, lessons, and tests. Throughout the school year, James and Faith got to know more people and make more friends. Then after a long year, on one of the last weeks of school, They were walking down the hallway, when James thought of a joke where if Faith bumps into someone, she could apologize and give them a sympathy rub, which is a weird form of apology. When James was demonstrating his sympathy rub on Faith, a middle school teacher walking by caught them and lectured them about the school's policy against public displays of affection and why they had to keep their romantic feelings outside school. So the teacher thought they were dating. James' friend Anthony asked why they called out for PDA, and James told him his sympathy rub joke and not to tell anyone. The next day, the geometry teacher made it clear that James and Faith are twins. Chapter 6: PE Based on: Physical Education James had to take a physical education class in order to graduate from high school. He thinks there should be an "honors PE" like every other class, not because he was a tough guy who wanted the extra challenge, but the opposite. It was not fun for James playing flag football and basketball because he was on the "beta" side and the other guys were "testosterone-jacked alpha males. Normally to get through the PE requirement, while the freshman boys took physical education, the freshman girls took dance. Sometimes wimpy boys take dance too, and James should have done dance instead. James was back in public school in his sophomore year and he took PE. They were supposed to get dressed within the first 10 minutes of class, but getting dressed takes only 50 seconds, so after dressing they would just goof off until the coach yelled, "OK LET'S DO THIS!" In high school, they usually just take our their pants and put on gym shorts when changing in the locker room with no peeking or talking, but when James was in college, he was putting his clothes back on when he noticed someone walking around completely naked. Fortunately, James did not get a good look at him and did not completely see what he looked like. James had already seen people naked in locker rooms before, and that is why he gets a locker closest to the door. Back to sophomore PE: James and the other guys were bored so they entertained themselves by flicking water bottle caps like tiny Frisbees, then shooting caps at each other. The coach made them work extra hard by running two laps instead of one and doing wall sits while holding medicine balls, because of what they were doing, much to James' dismay. A month later, two alpha guys decided to play "bodies", a game that involves punching someone in just the body. One kid was taking all the punches until he fell and knocked himself out on the floor. They had to tell the coach who went to get the nurse while the kid woke up a little. The coach asked what happened and the guys claimed that he just passed out. Then a kid whose last name was Ferilikins told the coach what really happened. The punched kid was going home and James offered to bring his clothes to him. A year later, the teacher got fired for unknown reasons. Chapter 7: Laser Tag Based on: Laser Tag Because Arizona is closer to the equator, it is a lot hotter during summer than other states. The only things James could do is swim in a pool or watch things melt. Fortunately, there are some fun indoor places with air-conditioning. When James was little, he would go with his family to Chuck E. Cheese's all the time. When James got older, he would play laser tag. The word "laser" actually originated as an acronym for "Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation" (James thinks the word should have been "labseor" but "that doesn't sound as cool"), and the laser was invented by Arthur Schawlow in 1957. When James was fifteen, he went with his friends for a birthday party at a laser tag place. Since they had to wait for the game that is still playing to finish, James and his friends were playing arcade games while waiting. Then a group of four guys who were older than them walked in wearing all black clothing. James thought they were goths but realized they were wearing camouflage because the arena was dimly lit. James did not know their names, but he decided to call all four of them "Hunter", just because he thinks only someone named Hunter would do this. Before the game starts, an employee has to tell everyone the rules of the game then make them repeat rules which are no running, jumping, or climbing. The four Hunters did not say anything. It was time to go into the large multilevel arena. The place had towers, pillars, platforms, and mirrors. James think they should have been a zip-line and a teleporter similar to the video game Portal. The vests had different colored lights to designate different teams (red, yellow, blue, green). James and his friends were having fun until he ran into a group of people wearing bright strobe lights on their shoulders. It was the Hunters. After getting hit so many times, James ran to one of the towers and started "camping". Then when the Hunters showed up, he started "spamming the trigger." James' laser tag code-name was "A_Girl", so that whenever he shot someone, the screen would say "A girl shot your chest/back", and it is so hard not to laugh when a young adult man yells, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GIRL!" The Hunters were wearing black tape over their sensors so they couldn't being shot. Neither teams won. Chapter 8: Science Fair Based on: My Thoughts on the Science Fair (I didn't like it) James believes that school makes him learn useless things in math like algebra, geometry, and calculus, and in English like Shakespeare or iambic pentameter. In one fifth grade homework assignment, he had to write four methods to dry farm Hopi Indian fields, but he only wrote two. The assignment James hated most is the science fair. Once James was talking to Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) about how he hated school science fairs, then she said that her school does not do the science fair. James did his own "science experiment", running a Twitter poll asking how many people had to do the science fair at school. 8500 people responded and 58% of them said that they never did a science fair. 21% of the remainder enjoyed it and the other 21% did not. James actually loves science, but not biology and chemistry because of vocabulary words and some math. There was an even amount of boys and girls in James' chemistry class, but throughout the year, all the boys dropped the class except James. That experience is what caused James to invent the name "theodd1sout". Physics was okay because the vocabulary words and math were in a good balance. On the other hand, maybe James only likes science because of shows like the Magic School Bus and Bill Nye the Science Guy. James worked on science fair projects every year from fourth grade to tenth grade. There were a couple flaws of the science fair: working with a partner and coming up with a question. James compares the science fair to an episode of MythBusters, and that show has way more resources than what James had. James wanted to experiment on a certain kind of soil, but Home Depot did not have the soil he wanted. James' first ever science fair experiment was "What time of the day was the hottest?" Easy question, it is noon (actually around 3pm). When James did his battery experiment, his batteries lasted the same amount of time. Doing the experiment was the fun part, not because of writing down the results to graph them. The conclusion is the "most insulting part", because of the list of confusing questions. Another year James wanted to see if plants grow from reflected light, but it was a project that could not be procrastinated. Another fun part of the science fair was choosing different fonts for the title and choosing a creative title, like for a plant growth experiment, "Ready, Set, Grow". After presentations finished, everyone put poster boards in the cafeteria, and walked around to judge what other people had done. James had fun with the rocket experiment, which is what his two older siblings also did. Chapter 9: Son, It's Time We Talk About the Crickets and the Worms New story. James was no longer a fan of insects since the moth incident. One time, he was watching a friend's pet frogs while the friend was on vacation, and the friend gave him a box of feeder crickets. James did not put the lid back on properly and all the crickets escaped. This was bad because there was nothing to feed the frogs and the crickets were invading James' bedroom. Luckily, crickets chirp loudly all the time, so James was able to find out where they were and use the vacuum on them. Even with the vacuum, James did not catch them all. The crickets kept chirping "as loud as possible", even at night. James thinks crickets only exist to be frog food. His family helped feed the frogs by catching wild crickets. James believes worms are just "pink caterpillars" without a "cool final evolution." Planarian flatworms have a "superpower" where if it gets cut in half, it becomes two worms. There are not a lot of worms in Arizona because the soil is just dry dirt and clay. Deep down in the ground, there is a layer of dense cement-like soil called caliche, which Native Americans used to build their houses. Caliche is not good for growing things. Anyone can dig a hole and plant a tree, but the tree's roots would not be able to dig through the caliche. Dirt is a better soil to use for growing trees and plants, but methods other than just buying soil include composting, mulching, fertilizing, and aerating. James' family tried all those methods to grow tomatoes, but they never really worked. One day, James and his mother were walking in a neighboring subdivision when it was raining. There were a lot of worms on the sidewalk in front of a house. Worms are often called "nature's plow" because aerate the soil in the ground, letting in water and oxygen. If the worms hit hard earth, they eat it and poop it out. However, if there was water in the worms' dirt homes, they would crawl out and end up in the middle of a road. James' mother decided to save the escaping worms and use them for their garden. She told him to drive back to that subdivision and put more into a bowl. Things went well at first, but went out of control during the ride home. The worms all started trying to escape out of the bowl. James noticed the worms about to escape and tried to shake the worms back in the bowl while using his other hand to drive in the rain. When James got back home, he threw the worms in the garden, and they were never seen again. That experience is another possible reason why James' outro phrase is "Wear your seatbelt." Chapter 10: Georgie vs. the Chihuahua New story. James' dog, Georgie (who died a few months after this book was published) did not mind other dogs, but really hated Chihuahuas for some reason. Georgie was a Westie, a breed that kills rodents, so she would often mistake a Chihuahua with a rat. One of James' neighbors has a chihuahua, and Georgie considered the Chihuahua her "Archnemesis". The first time James found out, Luke came home from work and Georgie stood by the front window barking. James thought she was excited that Luke was home, but when James opened the door, Georgie dashed across the yard to their neighbor who was out walking her Chihuahua. The lady tried to protect her dog, but Georgie made the lady swing the Chihuahua around. James finally reached Georgie and apologized, but the lady said that Georgie tried to attack her dog before. Georgie decided to make it her mission to rid the neighborhood of chihuahuas. Every time Faith and James took Georgie on a walk, she would go furious whenever they pass the Chihuahua Lady's house, and insisted on peeing on the sidewalk in front of it. A couple times when James opened the front door for someone, Georgie sped off to the Chihuahua Lady's house and James caught her by the gate and put her in the kennel as punishment. One day, James' parents were out of town and he was in charge of Georgie and his little sister Arianna. Arianna went with her friend to take Georgie to the park and, for some reason let Georgie off her leash so "the dog could sniff around while Arianna and her friend played." Then when Arianna was about to put the leash back on, the dog suddenly started running. The dog must have picked up "the scent of the Chihuahua from a quarter-mile away" and started dashing, outrunning Arianna who is not really the fastest runner. James is confused about people being slower than every other animal in the world even though humans have stronger longer legs. Georgie reached the Chihuahua and they ended up in a big fight. The Chihuahua was bleeding after the fight, and Arianna and the Chihuahua Lady were very upset. Back home, Arianna put Georgie in the kennel and scolded her. A few minutes later, the Chihuahua Lady came to their house and threatened to call the police because of Georgie. After Arianna explained the situation to James, he became worried that he would lose Georgie to "dog jail" and have to bail her out. James told Arianna not to let the police in if they come to the house. Luckily, the police never came. A couple years later, James got a new dog named Poppy. Chapter 11: My Haunting Haunted House Hour Based on: My Traumatizing Haunted House Experience James does not really like scary things. He would rather not be afraid, but for some reason people keeping watching horror movies and going to haunted houses. James was never really scared of any haunted houses he went to ever since he was 16, but he was scared of them when he was little. Once when he was trick-or-treating, James walked into a house's "haunted garage", saw someone lying down like a dead body, and ran back home. After that, the haunted houses James went to when growing up, were not so scary for him because he already realized the things in there were not real, like a plastic severed hand. He still gets startled by jump scares, but since they never kill him, it ends up getting awkward. James believes that things he should be afraid of are not vampires, ghosts, zombies, or disemboweled people, but just death and taxes. There is one unforgettable haunted house experience during James' senior year in high school. At the time, he was part of the drama club, and each October, the school would put on a fair to raise money. The football team did the dunk tank, the band kids did face painting, and the drama club set up the haunted house. They worked on the scary attractions in groups. James' group dressed up as vampires and sat at a dinner table, decorated with goblets of fake blood (red Kool-Aid) and a freshman endlessly screaming with fake organs on her stomach. That way, it would like they were eating her, which did not make sense because vampires do not actually eat humans, just human blood. There was a yellow sheet over the ceiling light, along with a smoke machine and "dark ambient" music playing. When people walked past, James' vampire group would get up and chase them while the "eaten alive" freshman is still screaming. There was one kid in James' vampire group named Balake who was always loud. The group was getting tired after two hours and wanted to take a break, but they could not because of how popular the haunted house was. The vampire group was scaring another group of people but Balake got physical with a little boy holding a fish in a plastic bag. The next thing James saw was the boy looking in shock at his fish flopping on the floor (either the kid or Balake dropped the bag). Balake saved the fish by cupping it in his hands, putting it in an empty goblet and pouring in water. Balake walked over to the kid to give him his fish back, but instead chugged the drink with the fish still in it. This causes the kid to start screaming louder than anything else James heard that night. The kid tried to attack Balake who eventually spat out the fish that was in his mouth and never got swallowed. Later it was revealed that the kid was Balake's little brother. James already knows the pain the kid went through. Chapter 12: Job Interviews: A Traumatic Rite of Passage Based on: My Thoughts on Job Interviews When James was a teen, the cool kids had jobs, so that they could make money and afford many things. When James turned 16, his father started asking him, "Did you get a job yet?" Jobs are important so that people can go to college, but when James finally got a job, only one other co-worker was also planning on going to college. Even though college is important, James already dropped out to begin his YouTube career. During James' search for employment, he applied to places online, but his father thought it would be better to apply in person. One of those places was the ice cream parlor chain, Cold Stone Creamery. There, they invited 12 people to a job interview, and James was one of them, but they ended up in two groups. What they did was make Cold Stone versions of popular songs, and the song James' group chose was "We Will Rock You" by Queen ("We are, we are, Cold Stone!"). James never got that job. The next job to apply was to be a server at a nursing home. The manager needed more information about James, including blood type and a drug test. James was not sure why the manager his blood type, but James bragged about saving lives in his spare time. James never got that job either. James realized how difficult it is to get a fast food or retail job, possibly because of his failed interviews. James applied to so many different places and never got those jobs even if they call of set up an interview. When James is taking personality quizzes, he used to answer the questions truthfully but later started answered "strongly agree" or "strongly disagree". When James applied to a grocery store, the interviewer took him to the break room and left him waiting. After 20 minutes, the interviewer came back with another girl who was being trained to be a manager. The manager trainee asked James if he was over 18, and he was not at the time. James applied for two Chipotle's, and was not hired in any of them. James finally got hired to work at Sooubway (Subway), and not wanting to brag, he was one of the best employees in Sooubway. He was always on time or slightly late. He covered more shifts than the other employees, and whenever he closed with another person, the manager would blame the other person. After working for a while, James decided to stop working at Sooubway and applied to be a math tutor at his community college, which would be perfect because he was a math education major. In the interview, James did a "practice round" with the other tutors. For some reason, he was only allowed to teach up to his completed level of math. He did AP calculus in high school but the credits did not transfer and he had to do it again in community college. James could only tutor algebra and trigonometry. His practice problem was a calculus problem, and he could not use calculus to teach the people he was "tutoring" because they did not know calculus. James did the problem completely wrong and blew the interview, but he still got it right. He later got a second chance at that interview and he nailed the next problem. James still did not get that job and kept working at Sooubway. Chapter 13: Things I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do Based on: Things That I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do Turning 18 marks the legal and social threshold into adulthood, but when James did not feel any change when he turned 18. He uploaded his first YouTube video when he was 18 but at the time, he did not know how to record audio well or drawing pictures in the right screen ratio. He did not show his face back then because of a "pretty awesome bowl cut." James still does some things that he did not think adults do which he thought are a little embarrassing to admit. James closes his closet door before he sleeps, thinking monsters live in his closet. He does not actually know why he sleeps with his closet door closed. Even when sleeping, he can still sense whether or not his door is open. If he ever has children in the future, they might have the same habit. Weirdly, the closet seems fine in the day and he uses it to record audio for his videos, sitting there an hour at a time. James is still afraid of crossing the street. When he was little, his mother told him that people can not see kids crossing while driving. So James assumed that he was invisible to cars. Even as an adult, he is still looking out for runaway cars. Some kids would just walk across without looking both ways even while a car heading toward them. If there was video game-style fight with the car, the car would obviously win. James would always speed-walk across the road. James likes to watch Minecraft videos even though he does not play Minecraft and for some reason thinks that is okay. James owns the game but has not played it in years. When James first started drawing comics for the web, he watched anime and listened to music while drawing, but in his spare time he would watch people play Minecraft on YouTube, and one of those people is CaptainSparklez. James would also talk for his pets. He would talk in his normal voice then respond to himself in a low-pitched or high-pitched voice, or even a Russian accent (depending on the pet), and that second voice would be what the pet would say. The dogs are sometimes mean to James in those conversations, but he still loves them. The last not-adult-like thing James noted that he did is drop out of college to launch his YouTube career. He gets to what he loves to do, and that is drawing, which looks like one of those desk jobs he did not like. When James was making comics in high school it took him days to finish one, so he made a goal to finish it by Monday, but his mother crossed it out and wrote "Do jobs, save up for college", then his older sister wrote "Follow your dreams!" James suggests that the readers follow their dreams in a smart way and "wear their seatbelt." Acknowledgements Thanks to: *Jordan Miller (Rushlight Invader), Pantsless Pajamas, and Vopse for helping with the color. *L. Harrell (Lorenmakesart) and Faith for proof-reading the manuscript. *James' older sister for buying his first drawing tablet for his 16th birthday. *James' agent Tim Travaglini for convincing him to write the book. *Amanda Shih, Laura Appleton, and everyone at TarcherPerigee for waiting for James to finish. *James' family for all the "fun times, inspiration, and an assortment of injuries." *All of James' fans who let James draw cartoons, tell stories, and make fun of corporations. Characters *James *Faith *Luke *Arianna *Kate *Janette *Richard *Harry the Moth *Anthony *Ferilikins *Hunters *Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) *Georgie *Poppy *Chihuahua (Archnemesis) *Balake *Balake's brother *Jordan (CaptainSparklez)